Masaru Honjo
| rōmaji = Honjō Masaru | kanji = 本庄勝 | alias = | gender = Male | age = | birthday = | blood type = | height = | weight = | bench press = | relatives = Taka Honjō (Son) | affiliation = Kansai American Football Association | year = | jersey = 80 | 40 yard dash = | pass response time = | position = Outfielder | team = Shuei Bears (former) | former affiliation = | chapter = 23rd Down | episode = Episode 9 | japanese = Yūsei Oda Ichiro Mikami | english = }} Masaru Honjo (本庄勝 Honjō Masaru) is a former baseball player for the Shuei Bears team. He played as an outfielder and was known for his extraordinary catches, which leads Monta to become his fan. After retiring from baseball, he becomes a chairman of Kansai's Highschool Football Association, as he was invited by his friend, the head commissioner of Kanto's Highschool Football Association, who believes Honjo's presence would help to attract fans. He is Monta's idol, and after seeing Monta play, he remembers meeting him and inspires Monta to keep playing. He reveals that while he admires Monta's spirit, the encouragement is simply so his son, Taka, can have a rival beacause he feels that his son lacks motivation. Appearance Personality History Masaru is a retired super star outfielder for an MLB team and the Shuei Bears baseball team, known for his extraordinary catches. It is known he becomes a Chairman of Kansai's Highschool Football Association because his friend the Kanto chairman asked him one his first official acts was on tatenku first they would shrink to four strings could and made rule they could not recruit entire teams and limit two players per team in his youth he played a little American football and stand out at tetnku in high school he was going to drafted by the Japanese pro baseball league but dad refuse to let him play until he got his college education which he how he found about the NCAA in America he recruited by college baseball powerhouse D1 also football powerhouse on full ride scholarship during his freshmen year somehow walk on on the football team that is where he his future brother in law who still one his best friend after 25 years also on the football team he became first round pick in the NFL and had hall of fame career. He introduce to his sister they got married after college he also one national championship in college in football as senior and was a starter would been mid-round pick in the NFL draft if he entered it but won three NCAA national championships In baseball leading got put up hall of fame numbers in his ten years in MLB but due his dad allying health he moved back to Japan to be closer to him it was during that time he and his wife had Taka there only known child he also he also put up ridiculous numbers in the Japan pro baseball league.and he often watches the games with the head commissioner of Kanto's High school Football Association, who believes football to be a battle where only victory exists. He is Monta's idol, and after seeing Monta play, he remembers meeting him and inspires Monta to keep playing. He reveals that he admires Monta's spirit, the encouragement is also so his son, Taka, can have a worthy rival and also mainly because to give his son motivation.and also until he became Kansai commissioner it was a little known fact that he played American Football. Plot Kanto Tournament Arc Christmas Bowl Arc Youth World Cup Arc Category:Male Characters